mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Treeminders
Overview This is a religion that bases itself around the idea that you should leave trees alone. They believe trees are sacred and therefore should be totally ignored. Quite often they can be seen holding signs up saying "mind the trees", which is where they get their name. There are numerous denominations, some believe that bushes or even flowers are just as sacred, but all believe in trees. Although the treeminders seek to live in peace and harmony without disturbing the trees, when in doubt they always turn to the great "Tree God" Harold/Bob/Herbert. The religion is predominantly based in Oasis where the wildlife and trees flourish, due to Harold's influence, but it is spreading across the natural world and can be found in many places where trees are abundant. With every new map the Treeminders send clerics of their church with cuttings from Harold himself to spread the trees throughout the universe. 'Key Members' *Currently the Tree minders are run by Tree Father Birch and Leaf Mother Laurel Despite them being husband and wife they both have very different views as to how the expanding wildlife should be dealt with as Birch believes they should speed up the process and Laurel believes that it should be halted so that it does not expand into territory which could jeopardise the whole of Oasis and Harold, the tree god. Photo of Tree father Birch Photo of Leaf mother Laurel *Many years ago Harold passed out in an underground bunker and was exposed to some form of forced evolutionary virus, as well as low levels of radiation. After Harold awoke he found a small tree had began to grow out of the side of his head and upon considering how the removal of the plant could kill him, he decided to leave it be. After several weeks Harold had grown fond of the plant and even given it the name of Bob (and occasionally Herbert). Over the years Bob grew and eventually Harold had become the parasite living off of Bob as it had grown just as big as him. After a climbing accident one day Harold was knocked into a coma, but Bob continued to live and took root into the ground. When Harold had finally regained consciousness he found that he could no longer move as Bob had rooted him to the spot. After several weeks Tree father Birch and Leaf mother Laurel found him and since Bob was the first living flora which they had seen for miles they decided to set up a camp around him. Over time they began to think of Harold as a god, much to his annoyance, and they set up the religion of the Treeminders. Photo of Harold Yggdrasil Many treeminders believe in Yggdrasil, the world tree. The legend of Yggdrasil takes many forms including the beleif that it is the origin of life, all beleive it was a flippin' huge tree that provided life to many. The tree is thought to have been up to a mile and was the home of a civilization which were able to sustain themselves in the trees trunks and branches whilst being protected from the dangers below. There are also some who arn't treeminders that still believe in this legend and some go as far as saying that this was one of the historical stages of Isimzian and Lupovan history. Today there is an encased sapling of Yggdrasil on display in the city of Isimzia outside the Sultans tower. Miscellaneous Ignoramous - Hang on a sec - if trees are to be ignored, then why worship one? This may tie in with stuff, but it could be better explained. Tree Father Birch - the answer lies with the trees, but you must ignore them so figure it out for yourself Leaf Mother Laurel - now Kenneth stop trying to act all wise. Trees in general should be ignored and left in peace so that they are not harmed; but Harold is not a tree like the others, and he has been given this gift to set him aside from trees so that he may represent them and deliver the message which courses through the roots of all the flora on the map. Category:Religions